Урюу Исида/Галерея
Аниме Профиль 269Uryu alt.png|Урюу Исида. 271Uryu alt.png|Урю. Uryu.png|Урю. Episode 344 Uryu Option 3.png|Урю 17 месяцуев спустя помле поражения Сосуке Айзена. И.О. синигами 44Uryu is given.png|Сокен даёт Урю Лайденханд. 11Uryu's bow.png|Урю показывает свои силы квинси Ичиго. 11Uryu prepares.png|Урю легко чинит игрушку. Michiru Uryu.png|Мичиру Огава благодарит Урю за то, что починил её порванную игрушку. Ep11Reiraku1.png|Урю использует Духовные нити, чтобы показать Ичиго его силы. Ep11Reiraku2.png|Урю хватает красную ленту Ичиго, используя'Духовные нити'. Ep11Reiraku3.png|Урю использует Духовные нити и срывает красную ленту Ичиго, чтобы показать её ему. 12Uryu holds Hollow bait.png|Урю держит в руке приманку. 12Uryu crushes Hollow bait.png|Урю разрушает приманку. 12Uryu attacks an appearing Hollow.png|Урю убивает появляющихся пустых. 12Ichigo grabs Uryu.png|Ичиго хватает Урю. 13Uryu notes the increasing difficulty.png|Урю отмечает, что убивать пустых становится все труднее. 14Ichigo confronts Uryu.png|Ичиго противостоит Урю. 14Ichigo and Uryu back to back.png|Урю и Ичиго стоят спиной к спине. 14Uryu's plan in action.png|План Урю приводится в исполнение. 14Uryu questions Ichigo.png|Урю спрашивает Ичиго, как он сражался с пустыми все это время. 14Uryu's arm is cut.png|Рука Урю получает рану из-за количества энергии. Ep14UryūSavesIchigo.png|Урю стреляет стрелами, чтобы успокоить духовную силу Ичиго. Ichigo, Uryu and Mizuiro having lunch.png|Ичиго приглашает Урю на обед. Ep16UryūArrives.png|Урю приходит на помощь Ркии. Ep16RenjiDefeatsUryū.png|Ренджии побеждает Урю. Ep16IchigoInterrupts.png|Ичиго останавливает Ренджи от убийства Урю. Ep18TryingToConvinceUryu.png|Йоруичи, Садо и Орихиме пытаются завербовать Урю. Общество душ Sado tears Uryu's cape in Dangai.png|Садо освобождает Урю от Ловчего потока. Ep21RyokaLandInSoulSociety.png|Они приземляются в Обществе душ. Ep22GroupWatchResidentsAppear.png|Рёка по прибытии в Общество Души. Ep21OrihimeUryuWatch.png|Урю и Орихиме смотрят, как Джиданбо сражается с Ичиго 24Uryu's cannonball.png Ep26OrihimeUnconcious.png|Урю наблюдает за Орихиме. Ep27OrihimeUryuFlee.png|Урю и Орихиме бегут. Ep28UryuOrihimeHide.png|Урю и Орихиме скрываются на крыше здания. SaveOrihime.png|Урю спасает Орихиме. JiroboUryu.png|Урю противостоит Джиробо Икканзаке. 28Quincy uniform.png|Лук Лайденханд. ShinShinShock.png|Урю потрясён Сюн Сюн Риккой Орихиме. Ep42ToshimoriInspects.png|Урю и Орихиме с Тошимори. Ep43OrihimeShieldsUryuAramaki.png|Урю пытается защитить Орихиме. 43Uryu and Nemu are slashed.png|Урю и Нему. 43Mayuri explains.png|Маюри Куроцучи использует свой шикай на Урю. 43Uryu uses.png|Урю использует технику Рансотенгай для продолжения сражения с Маюри Куроцучи. 44Uryu's bow.png|Лук Урю, когда он в Лайденханд. 44Uryu enters.png|Урю использует Лецт Штиль квинси. 44Letzt Stil.png|Урю, когда использует Лецт Штиль квинси. 44Uryu vs. Mayuri.png|Урю использует Лецт Штиль квинси против Маюри Куроцучи и его банкая. 44Uryu takes.png|Урю спасает Нему. Арранкары The Menos Grande Chasing Ishida.png|Менос Гранде преследует Урю. The Menos Grande Bottom.png|Урю атакован нижней половиной меноса гранде. 126Uryu vs. Ryuken.png|Отец тренирует Урю. Ep126Wolke.png|Урю использует Вольке. Uryu Ishida shot by Ryuken.png|Рюукен Исида стреляет в Урю. Уэко Мундо IshidaAndIchigoInGarganta.png|Урю и Ичиго внутри гарганты. IshidaIchigoChadEnterHuecoMundo.png|Урю, Ичиго и Чад входят в Уэко Мундо. 144Uryu catches.png|Урю ловит Садо, прежде чем он падает. 144Aisslinger appears.png|Айслингер Вернарр появляется перед Урю. 144Uryu pursues.png|Урю против Айслингера. 144Ginrei Kojaku.png|Новый лук Урю, Гинрей. 144Uryu vs. Aisslinger.png|Урю против Айслингера. 145Cannonball cracks.png 156Uryu's Quincy pentacle.png|Крест квинси Урю. Ep153UryuInjured.png|Урю ранен Чируччи Сандервиччи. Ep156AlaCortadola1.png|Чируччи использует Ала Кортадола, чтобы атаковать Пеше и Урю. Ep156AlaCortadola3.png|Чируччи пытается ударить Урю и Пеше Ала Кортадола. Ep156AlaCortadola4.png|Урю выделен Ала Кортадола. 156Uryu cuts.png|Урю режет лезвия Чируччи. 156Uryu vs. Cirucci.png|Урю против Чируччи. 157Seele Schneider.png|Урю использует Зелешнайдер. Ep157AlaCortadolaHachador.png|Чируччи использует Ала Кортадола Хачадор и сталкивается с Урю при атаке. Ep163SzayelGreetsUryu.png|Заельапорро Гранц приветствует Урю. 163Renji blocks.png|Ренджи защищает Урю от фрассьонов Заэльапорро. Ep164Sprenger1.png|Урю использует Шпренгер против Заэльапорро. Ep164Gintō.png|Урю использует серебряные трубки, чтобы активировать'Шпренгер'. Ep164UryuRenjiVsSzayel.png|Заэльапорро лечит себя. Ep193ClonesRubble.png|Урю и Ренджи клонируются. Ep199RenjiUryuPoisoned.png|Ренджи и Урю отравлены банкаем Маюри. 200Uryu and Renji cover.png|Урю закрывает глаза. Ep200NemuHoldsUryu.png|Нему сдерживает сопротивляющегося Урю для Маюри. Фальшавая Каракура 268Uryu shoots.png|Урю прибывает сражаться с Ямми Льярго. 269Yammy attacks.png|Урю уклоняется от нападения Ямми. 269Seele Schneider.png|Урю вытаскивает Зелешнайдер из слота на бедре. 269Uryu pulls.png|Урю готовится стрелять Зелешнайдером. YammyresistingSeeleSchneider.png|Ямми Льярго сопротивляется Зелешнайдеру. Ep269Sprenger1.png|Урю ловит Ямми в Шпренгер. 270Uryu and Orihime ascend.png|Урю и Орихиме поднимаются на вершину купола. OrihimeUryuUlquiorraReiatsu.png|Охваченный духовной силой Улькиорры в Сегунде Этапе. 271Licht Regen.png|Урю использует Лихт Реген на Улькиорру Сифера. 271Uryu is wounded.png|Поврежденная рука Урю в результате его борьбы с Улькиоррой Сифером. 271Uryu runs.png|Урю бежит к Улькиорре с Зелешнайдером в руке. Ep271UlquiorraDefeatsUryu.png|Улькиорра побеждает Урю. Ep272UryuOrihimeWatch.png|Орихиме и Урю смотрят, как пустой Ичиго сражаются с Улькиоррой. 272Uryu prevents.png|Ури не позволяет Ичиго разрезать тело Улькиоры. 272Uryu is impaled.png|Урю пронзён Ичиго. Ep272UlquiorraRemovesSword.png|Улькиорра убирает занпакто Ичиго из кишечника Урю. Ep310IchigosFriendsReturn.png|Урю и другие приветствуют Ичиго после поражения Айзена. Ep310IchigosFriendsWatchOver.png|Садо, Орихиме, Рукия и Урю стоят перед Ичиго, когда он пробуждается. Потерянный И.О. синигами Ep343UryuRunsBy.png|Урю бросается в класс Ичиго. Ep343UryuNGang.png|Урю подходит к банде. Obuta beat down.png|Ичиго и Урю сбивают Обуту на землю. Ep344OrihmeLaughs.png|Орихиме смеется над предложением Урю. Ep344TsukishimaWatchesUryu.png|Шукуро Цукишима наблюдает за Урю. Ep344UryuOutside.png|Урю приходит в дом Ичиго. Ishida Chases a stranger.png|Урю преследует Шукуро Цукишиму. Ep345Ambulance.png|Урю забирают в скорой помощи. Ep345UryuHospital.png|Урю, недовольный пребыванием в больнице. Ep347OrihimeVisits.png|Орихиме посещает Урю. Ep354OrihimeVisitsUryu.png|Орихиме снова посещает Урю. Ep354OrihimeHealsUyru.png|Орихиме исцеляет Урю. Ep354UryuTalks.png|Урю рассказывает Орихиме свои теории. Uryu senses a strange Reiatsu.png|Урю чувствует странную реяцу, где были Орихиме и Садо. 358Uryu encounters.png|Кейго и Мизуиро наткнулись на Урю. Uryu on top of the building.png|Урю удивляется тому, что происходит. Tsukishima in one of Orihime's memories.png|Цукишима в воспоминаниях об Уэко Мундо. Ep360IchigoUryuDown.png|Ичиго предан, и Урю подчиняется. Uryu arrives.png|Урю приходит, чтобы помочь. Ep360UryuArrives.png|Урю прибывает на место происшествия. Ep361KugoAttacksUryu.png|Куго атакует Урю. Ep361PlanBegins.png|Куго и Цукишима стоят над раненым Урю. Ep361UryuInjured.png|Урю задает вопросы Куго и Цукишиме. Ep361UryuKnew.png|Урю раскрывает свои подозрения. Ep363IchigoKicksUryu.png|Ичиго пинает Урю. Ep365UryuIchigoHiding.png|Урю и Ичиго прячутся, чтобы обсудить их тактику. Uryus new bow.png Uryu and Ichigo discussing.png|Урю и Ичиго обсуждают свой план. Uryu watching Ichigo fight.png|Урю смотрит, как Ичиго входит в банкай. Связанные (только в аниме) Ep65UryuPicksLock.png|Урю взламывает дверь Орихима. Ep65RirinOnPhone.png|Ичиго разговаривает с Ририн по телефону. Ep65WeNeedPhone.png|Ичиго, Урю и Ренджи сдерживаются Джинтой и Уруру. 66Ichigo, Renji, and Uryu discuss.png|Ренджи, Урю и Ичиго в музейном лабиринте. 66Uryu's map.png|Скетч лабиринта. 66Maze layout.png|Реальная форма лабиринта, описанная Урю. Ep67FriendsAreMissing.png|Группа втягивается в схему мод-душ. Ep67PointingFingers.png|Группа обвиняет друг друга. Ep68LetterReceived.png|Урю смотрит, как Ичиго читает письмо Ририн. Episode69BountExplanation.png|Объяснение о связанных. Ep70RyōNoticesUryū.png|Урю и Рё. Ep71RyōFacesGang.png|Ичиго, Рукия и Урю против Рё. Ep71FriedGrabsUryū.png|Урю пойман Фрид. Ep71FriedWoundsUryū.png|Фрид ранит его. Episode71YoshinoSavesUryu.png|Йошино спасает Урю. Episode71YoshinoWithInjuredUryu.png|Йошино и Урю. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Урю посещают в больнице. Ep72SadoHitsWater.png|Садо пытается спасти тонущего Урю. Ep73GuhlGrabsUryū.png|Урю захвачен Гюлом. Episode74UryuFaints.png|Урю падает. Episode74UryuYoshino.png|Йошино объясняет вещи Урю. Ep75BountsOfferUryū.png|Урю Исида предстает перед связанными. Ep75IshidaCaptured.png|Урю в плену у связанных, сжатый Дарк. Ep76UryuBangsDoors.png|Урю бьёт дверь, желая выйти. 78Yoshino kisses.png|Йошино целует Урю. Episode81UraharaUryu.png|Урахара спрашивает Урю. Episode89NemuAttacksUryu.png|Нему атакует Урю. Ep91UryuOthersAppear.png|Рангику и остальные следуют за Урю. 91Arrow enters.png|Урю стреляет в Сенкаймон. Episode91GoingBack.png|Группа отправляется в Общество душ. Episode91IchigoSlugsUryu.png|Ичиго поражает Урю. Episode97DiscussingBountsCreation.png|Ран'Тао объясняет создание и причину существования связанных. Episode97LeavingRanTao.png|Урю и Ичиго покидают Ран'тао. Ep102UryūUsesSun.png|Урю использует солнце в своей атаке против Йоши. Episode102ConcentratedAttack.png|Урю использует более сильную атаку. Ep102UryūShootsAtYoshi.png|Урю внезапно атакует Йоши. Uryu vs. Yoshi 2.png|Урю против Йоши Uryu vs. Yoshi 1.png|Урю против Йоши Ep102UryūConfrontsYoshi.png|Урю против Йоши. Ep103UryuSurprisesYoshi.png|Урю удивляет Йоши. Ep103UryūDefeatsYoshi.png|Урю побеждает Йоши. 102Uryu dodges.png|Урю уклоняется от Нидера. 102Uryu and Yoshi discuss.png|Урю и Йоши. 102Yoshi attacks.png|Урю против Йоши. 102Uryu runs.png|Урю уклоняется от нападения Йоши. 102Uryu fires.png|Урю стреляет браслетом квинси на полную мощность. 102Yoshi slashes.png|Йоши попадает в Урю. 103Uryu is cut.png|Йоши ранит Урю. 103Quincy Bangle overloads.png|Урю видит перегрузку браслета квинси. 103Uryu sees.png|Урю видит Сокена. Ep105OrihimeHeals.png|Орихиме исцеляет Урю. 106Uryu fires.png|Урю удивляет Карию. 106Kariya appears.png|Урю и Кария в битве. 106Kariya dodges.png|Кария уклоняется от стрелы. 106Kariya kicks.png|Еария пинает Урю. 106Ran'Tao grabs.png|Ран'тао захватывает Карию во время битвы. 106Uryu catches.png|Урю ловит Ран'Тао. Ep107IchigoArrives.png|Ичиго защищает Ран'Тао и Урю. Ep107MeetingUp.png|Ран'Тао и Урю встречаются с другими. Ep108FriendsArrive.png|Садо, Орихиме и Урю прибывают на место происшествия. Новый капитан Сюсуке Амагай (только в аниме) Episode170KenryuExplains.png|Кенрю объясняет ситуацию. Ichigo's friends intervene.png|Садо, Орихиме и Урю вмешиваются. Ep174Meeting.png|Урахара объясняет про нехватку частиц. The Assassins commit suicide.png|Убийцы совершают самоубийство. Episode176UryuVsKuzu.png|Урю сражается с Кузу. Episode176UnleashingShiragiri.png|Кузу высвобождает Ширагири. Episode176UryuMist.png|Урю попадает в туман Кузу. Episode176UryuCut.png|Рука Ури ранена. Episode176SeeleSchneider.png|Урю использует Зелешнайдер для блокировки. Episode177SeeleSchneiderCuts.png|Зелешнайдер разрезает клинок Кузу. Episode177SeeleArrow.png|Урю использует Зелешнайдер как стрелу. Episode177UryuInjured.png|Урю ранен. Неизвестные рассказы о занпакто (только в аниме) Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Йоруичи объясняет ситуацию. 234Ichigo and Uryu are served.png|Ичиго и Урю подают арбузное тушеное мясо. 239Sado stops.png|Садо сдерживает Кона. 248Uryu and Sado arrive.png|Урю и Садо появляются, чтовы остановить Мурамасу. 249Uryu and Sado stand.png|Урю и Садо стоят напротив Орихиме и Мурамасы. Ep249MuramasaIllusions.png|Четыре силуэта Мурамасы стоят за Урю. 249Muramasa runs.png|Мурамаса подбегает к Урю сзади. Ep249UryuProtected.png|Орихиме защищает Урю. Ep249SenbonzakuraProtectsHimself.png|Сенбонзакура защищает себя от нападения Урю. 249Uryu uses.png|Урю снова использует Лихт Реген. 249Uryu sees.png|Урю замечает, что остров потрескивает электричеством. Ep249UryuBlocks.png|Урю блокирует атаку Сенбонзакуры. Ep249SeeleAbsorbs.png|Урю поглощает духовные частицы Сенбонзакуры. 249Senbonzakura attacks.png|Сенбонзакура атакует Урю. 250Ichigo stands.png|Ичиго стоит за Урю и притворяется проявленным духом Гинрей Конджаку. 252Ichigo tells.png|Ичиго говорит Садо притвориться проявленным духом Зелешнайдера. Ep249RukiaJoinsHerFriends.png|Рукия присоединяется к Урю и остальным. Ep249MuramasasReiatsu.png|Урю замечает тёмную реяцу Мурамасы. Ep249MuramasaTriesAttackingUryu.png|Мурамаса пытается атаковать Урю. Армия вторжения Готея 13 (только в аниме) Ep319UryuRefusesToLeave.png|Урю готовится к атаке. Ep319InabaConstruesSeeleSchneider.png|Инаба знает о Зелешнайдере Урю. Ep319InabaAlive.png|Инаба обнаруживает, что пережил атаку. Ep319UryuIsCutOpen.png|Урю внезапно разрубает. Ep319UryuDefeated.png|Урю ранен. Ep319UryuStaggers.png|Урю шатается на ногах. Ep319SantenKesshunUryu.png|Сантен Кессюн Орихиме спасает Урю. Ep319UryuSurprisesInaba.png|Урю неожиданно атакует Инабу. Ep320KonQuestionsNozomi.png|Кон спрашивает Нозоми. Ep320OrihimeThanksUrahara.png|Орихиме благодарит Урахару за оборудование и продукты питания. Ep320UryuToHelpNozomi.png|Урю объясняет, что барбекю может помочь Нозоми открыться. Nozomi Looks At Barbeque.png|Нозоми наблюдает за барбекю. Uryu arrives too late.png|Урю прибывает вслед за атаками рейгаев. Uryu Heals The Shinigami.png|Урю помогает раненым Хисаги и Маречиё Омаэде. Urahara Gets The News.png|Мониторинг прогресса Ичиго. Uryu Chats With Kon.png|Урю спрашивает Кона о Нозоми. 331Nozomi trains.png|Нозоми тренируется в мире живых. ShinigamiProtectNozomi.png|Урю и синигами защищают Нозоми. Ep332UryuSavesNozomi.png|Урю спасает Нозоми. Ep330UryuIchigo.png Ep339FriendsShowUp.png|Прибытие в бой с Юшимой. Ep340UryuBehindYushima.png|Урю отстаёт от Юшимы. Обложки Bleach Vol. 3 Cover.png|Урю на обложке DVD 3 тома. Bleach Vol. 18 Cover.png|Урю на обложке DVD 18 тома. Bleach season 4 part 2 boxset cover.png|Урю и Ичиго Куросаки на обложке DVD первой половины 4 тома. Манга И.О.синигами 35ReirakuA.png|Урю использует Духовные нити, чтобы показать Ичиго свою силу. 35ReirakuB.png|Урю хватает красную ленту Ичиго. MangaVolume4Cover.png|Урю на обложке 4 тома. C 047 cover.jpg|Урю и Ичиго окружены пустыми на обложке 47 главы. C66 cover.jpg|Урю на обложке 66 главы. Общество душ C125 cover Ishida Uryu.png|Урю использует финальную форму квинси на обложке 125 главы. Quincy Final Form.jpg|Урю использует Лецт Штиль квинси. C66 cover.jpg|Урю на обложке 66 главы. C71 cover.jpg|Ичиго и Урю на обложке 71 главы. C86 cover page.png|Урю на обложке 86 главы. C91 cover page.png|Урю на обложке 91 главы. Chapter171Cover.png|Ичиго и компания на обложке 171 главы. C189 cover Ichigo Ishida.png|Исида и Ичиго на обложке 189 главы. Уэко Мундо C242 cover page Sado & Uryu.png|Урю и Садо на обложке 242 главы. C243 cover page Uryu Ishida.jpg|Урю на обложке 243 главы. Licht regen.jpg|Лихт Реген. 257AlaCortadola.png|Чируччи использует Ада Кортадола против Урю и Пеше. 257AlaCortadolaDispersion2.png|Клинки Чируччи нацелены на Урю. 257AlaCortadolaDispersion3.png|Урю уклоняется от клинков Ала Кортадола Дисперсион. 257AlaCortadolaDispersion5.png|Чируччи снова целится в Урю Ала Кортадола Дисперсион. 258AlaCortadolaHachador2.png|Чируччи сталкивается с Урю, когда использует Ала Кортадола Хачадор. C275 cover Ishida & Renji.png|Урю и Ренджи на обложке 275 главы. 275Sprenger.png|Урю захыатыват Заэльапорро в Шпренгер. 276Sprenger.png|Урю использует Шпренгер, чтобы атаковать Заэльапорро. Фальшивая Каракура Ch 344 cover.jpg|Урю на обложке 344 главы. Uryuhand.png|Урю теряет руку во время сражения с Улькиоррой Сифером. Потерянный И.О. синигами Uryu Ichigo Obuta C426P5.png|Урю и Ичиго бьюи Обуту. Uryu chases Tsukishima C429P16.png|Урю преследует Шукуро Цукишиму. Tsukishima attacks Uryu.png|Цукишима атакует Урю. Injured uryu.png|Урю ранен. Chap447Page8OrihimeVisitsUryu.png|Орихиме посещает Урю в больнице. Uryu New Bow.png|Урю использовал свой новый лук против Куго. Тысячелетняя кровавая война 481Ichigo's group prepares.png|Урю сражается с пустыми вместе с друзьями. 537Uryu's Wandenreich outfit.png|Урю в одежде Ванденрейха. 543Cover.pngУрю на обложке 543 главы. 543Uryu is nominated.png|Урю признан преемником Яхве. 543Yhwach bestows.png|Яхве завершает церемонию с Урю. 546Yhwach, Haschwalth, and Uryu watch.png|Яхве, Урю и Хашвальт стоят на вершине Зильберна. 565Haschwalth explains.png|Хашвальт объясняет, что власть Яхве разделяет душу Урю. 584Cross appears.png|Хасхвот призвал шестиконечный крест на вершине здания, на котором он, Яхве и Урю стоят. 586Uryu's new bow.png|Урю обладает своим новым луком. 610Haschwalth explains.png|Хашвальт объясняет про The Almighty. 619Uryu arrives.png|Урю появляется на поле битвы, чтобы помешать Ичиго и его друзьям. 620Uryu moves.png|Урю движется между Ичиго и Яхве. 640Color pages 2-3.png|Урю и штернриттеры на специальном постере, посвящённом 14 годовщине. 659Haschwalth confronts.png|Хашвальт противостоит Урю. 659Ichigo and Uryu meet.png|Ичиго встречается с Урю после его явной измены. 660Cover.png|Урю на обложке 660 главы. 660Ichigo attacks.png|Ичиго атакует Урю. 661Cover.png|Урю на обложке 661 главы. 672Uryu limps.png|Раненый Урю сталкивается с Хашвальтом. 674Haschwalth incapacitates.png|Хашвальт выводит Урю из строя. 674Uryu's new bow.png|Новый четырехконечный лук Ури. 675Uryu's new bow.png|Новый лук Урю. 675Cover.png|Урю на обложке 675 главы. 679Haschwalth prepares.png|Хашвальт готовится убить Урю. 682Cover.png|Урю на обложке 682 главы. 682Uryu receives.png|Урю получает серебряную стрелу от Рюукена. 686Color pages 2-3.png|Цветной разворот последней части. Видеоклипы Reiraku11.gif|Урю хватает красную ленту Ичиго, используя Духовные нити. Ransōtengai.gif|Урю использует Рансотенгай. QuincyFinalFormReiatsuAbsorption.gif|Урю поглощает духовные частицы с помощью Летц Штиль квинси‎‎. FinalQuincyForm.gif|Урю использует Хайлиг Пфайль, когда он в Летц Штиле квинси. Gritz.gif|Урю использует Гритц против Рюукена. Sprenger.gif|Урю использует Шпренгер против Заэльаппоро. LichtRegen.gif|Урю использует Лихт Реген против Улькиорры. Фильмы Murakumo appears before Ichigo.png|Муракумо появляется перед Урю и другими. Gunjo appears before Uryu.png|Гунджоу приветствует Урю на втором уровне Ада. Gert Sprenger.png|Урю ловит грешников своей техникой Герта Шпренгер. Категория:Галереи